


Tale as Old as Time

by anangeal



Series: Zonai, Deity, and Sheikah [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, revese Sheik, short fanwork crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangeal/pseuds/anangeal
Summary: This is, admittedly, one of the stranger transformations Link has seen. It is also one of the stranger timelines he's had a glimpse of. But at least for a little while, neither Hero of the Wild is alone.
Series: Zonai, Deity, and Sheikah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Who Could Ever Learn to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870038) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



Sheik had always been subject to glimpses of other timelines and visits to other worlds. This held true in the Era of the Forgotten Heroes and continued to hold true now, in the distant future of his own time. The Sheikah took it to mean that he was particularly gifted in their arts, a good sign that he was growing well and would manage the duties of a Hero when it came time for him to 'play his role'. Sheik himself now figured it was related to the Mask that had so closely resembled his face, all those years ago.

~~The fact that face was now identical to his was resolutely ignored for now.~~

Regardless of the cause of it, in the three years since he played the Royal Ocarina 100-years into the future and woke up seven-years-old in the Temple of Time during the Princess's very first prayer session, Sheik had found himself getting glimpses of Things to Come and Things that Have Been. ...Granted, that second category could just be subconscious memories of the other Heroes stories. Or they could be if he had ever spent any time at all around the Hero of Farosh prior to the need for the Spirit of the Hero to take... more direct action. Either way, this current timeline was neither and both.

Ignoring his surroundings for now, Sheik mused on how he came to be in his current situation. He had escaped his minders in the usual fashion, playing long-lost songs to appear far away from Kakariko Village. While his minders wished he would stay put, he was never scolded for managing to escape. He was, after all, being raised in the manner of Sheikah children. He had this time played the Song of Inverted Time to leave the village faster than would normally be possible, only setting it straight after climbing down to the Lanayru Wetlands. He enjoyed visiting Zora's Domain to play with Mipha when possible, after all. She and young Sheik, after all, were opposites in temperament and balanced out well. Plus it allowed the Sheikah to find him fairly easily if they got impatient waiting for his return.

However, he had fallen asleep on one of the unoccupied islands and had woken up to... this.

The ten-year-old tugged at his hair, and then at the sleeve of his clothes for a moment before looking over his shoulder. The golden-colored Lynel with eyes the same color as his good eye had failed to vanish, and seemed equally mystified to Sheik that the young Sheikah boy who bore a familiar face had not vanished either.

"Can't talk in that form?" Sheik finally asked. He nodded as he received a small nod, "Yeah, that seems usual for transformations. I mean, Mikau and Darmani talk like normal, but the rest of my masks..."

He watched the slow blink he got at that information, and shrugged, "Some form of transformation happening at some point in time happens a lot. Sorry I can't really help. My cursed masks are just cursed to never leave me alone. Some other heroes used the Master Sword to turn back, though. ...Might be a bit hard for a Lynel to reach the Korok Forest, though. If you manage to go there and try it and it works, though, say hi to the Great Deku tree for me."

Sheik did not elaborate when he heard the confused huff, instead sitting with his legs over Shatterback Point to look down at the Domain. He yelped only a little when he was pulled back, "Hey! I'll have you know I'm not _actually_ a kid, you know."

A disbelieving growl was his answer, and Sheik shrugged, "It's true. A long story though. Still, it might be good for passing time if you want to hear it?"

There was a long pause, and then Sheik found himself seated against the Lynel a safe distance from the edge of the cliff. He shrugged and got more comfortable, "So, a long, long, _long_ time ago, in the Land of Hyrule when it was still only a handful of centuries old, there lived a boy whose childhood was too short, who became an adult who was too young, and then a boy who was too old... It started when a woman trying to escape the wars shaking Hyrule made her way through the Lost Woods and found herself before the Great Deku Tree. In that time there were Kokiri in the forest, and the son of that woman was raised as one of them..."

It was nice, Sheik decided, to be able to tell his own story for once. It chased away the loneliness of being a soul lost in time just a little.

He only hoped that the Lynel was less lonely as well.

* * *

When Sidon finally found time to return to Upland Zorona later that evening, the only evidence of another person ever being there was a song on the wind and a folded green cap hidden in the Lynel's den.


End file.
